


Easter Sunday

by PaolaWarbler



Series: FACES [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Easter Sunday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Write about (Easter) Sunday brunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I actually did start this on Easter. It shows you just how bad I am at finishing stories.

“Father! Daddy!” Peter yelled as he bounced on his fathers’ bed. Arthur just snuggled deeper into Alfred’s grasp, muttering a few choice words under his breath. Alfred cracked one eye open and saw Peter pouting at him from the foot of the bed. He yawned and snuggled into Arthur’s warmth.

"Come here, sweetheart.” Alfred said, lifting his arm to let Peter crawl through and snuggle between his fathers.

“Dad, we have to be up to go to Uncle Francis and Uncle Matthew’s house. I want to play with Wy again!”

Alfred chuckled and pulled his husband and son close to him, enjoying the feeling of all of them being together. Alfred sighed inwardly. He often wished he and Arthur didn’t work so far from each other and that Peter didn’t have to go to boarding school. But, he thought as he slipped back to sleep, it was even nicer when they together.

 

"Peter Franklin Kirkland-Jones, you come here right now or else!” Arthur ran a hand through his untamable blonde hair. Peter decided that it would be fun to play hide and seek fifteen minutes before they’re supposed to leave. Arthur looked at the pair of pressed pants on his arm and sighed. He loved his family, he did. But sometimes he wanted to tear his hair out. Alfred walked in, ready except for the loosened tie around his neck. Arthur smiled softly and walked up to his husband. He adjusted the tie so that the knot wouldn’t end up choking Alfred nor be too loose and started to knot the tie together. Arthur smiled as he did this. Alfred knew how to tie his own ties, of course, but it was a much more intimate thing when Arthur did it. As Arthur slid the knot in place and smoothed the tie down, he glanced up at his husband. Alfred was looking at him with such love and adoration; it made Arthur’s heart swell. Arthur stepped away and admired his handiwork for a moment. He appraised Alfred’s whole outfit and smiled. Simple, well-cut suits fitted Alfred the best. And with the way the suit followed every line and curve on his body, Arthur couldn’t help but stare. Feeling the Briton’s gaze on him, Alfred smiled and snaked a hand around his waist. Alfred pressed his forehead to Arthur’s and studied his face. Arthur’s cheeks heated up to a red that could rival Lovino and Antonio’s tomatoes.

“W-what are you looking at, you wanker?” Arthur spit out.

Alfred laughed. Years of marriage and Arthur never changed. “You.” He replied simply.

Arthur’s olive eyes narrowed. “And?”

Alfred grinned and kissed the tip of his nose. “I love you.” Arthur’s blush grew deeper but before he could reply, Alfred stepped away. “You get washed up and changed. I’ll take care of Peter.” Alfred smoothly plucked the pants out of his husband’s hands and walked off to find their son, whistling on his way out. Arthur blushed harder when he recognized what song he was whistling but as he walked out of Peter’s room to his and Alfred’s own, he realized that, yeah, he really did love his family.

 

The car ride to Matthew’s house was quiet. Peter, dressed in his Sunday best, was playing the latest Transformer game on his portable game system. Arthur was in the passenger’s seat, reading a large, heavy old tome. Alfred was driving, tapping his hand to an imaginary beat in his head. His other hand was entwined with Arthur’s over the gearshift. As he slowed in front of a red light, he lifted Arthur’s hand to his lips and brushed a kiss to his knuckles before kissing the ring on his hand. When he placed their hands back down and spared a glance at Arthur, he noticed a slight smile and a light blush on his cheeks. Alfred turned his attention back to the road as the light turned green. He felt something warm his heart at the thought of his family. He often felt lucky to have found Arthur and for Arthur to have found him. Then they found Peter. He thought that his family was complete with just him, Arthur, Matthew and Francis but when he held Peter for the first time after his birth, he realized what he’d been missing. Now, it was perfect. Sure, Francis and Arthur fought constantly. Alfred sometimes forgot about his brother and Peter wasn’t the perfect child but as he watched his son in the backseat, playing with his tongue poking out of his lips and his husband next to him, eyebrows scrunched together as he read, it was perfect to him.

“Bonjour! Ah, look who finally got you in a nice-looking outfit!” Francis opened the door and lifted Peter to his arms. “You look handsome, Peter. Honhonhon. Almost as handsome as me.”

“Hi, Uncle Francis!” Peter said, kissing both of his cheeks as he’d been taught. Matthew was next to Francis and smiled as the child turned his attention to him.

“Uncle Matthew!” Francis gave the child to him. Matthew struggled to keep the child aloft.

“Omph, what have they been feeding you? Have you and your Daddy gone out on McDonald’s runs again?”

Peter shushed Matthew by placing a finger to his mouth. “Don’t tell Father.” He whispered, looking at his father who was already getting angry at Francis.

Matthew laughed. “Okay, I won’t tell.”

“Swear?” Peter asked, holding out his pinky.

“I swear on maple pancakes and crepes.”

Peter nodded, knowing that Matthew will uphold his vow. “Wy is outside with Kumajirou. I’m thinking you would like to join her, eh?”

Peter struggled to get out of the Canadian’s grasp to get to his friends. Matthew laughed and set Peter down.

“Don’t get your outfit dirty!” Arthur called out as he saw Peter run outside. But Peter didn’t hear him.

Alfred walked up to Matthew and patted him roughly on the back, making Matthew cough. “Hey, bro! What’s going on?”

Matthew shakily smiled after regaining his breath. “Nothing much. Just hanging in there.”

Alfred smiled brightly. “Tell me about it. Man, I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever. We definitely need to hang out more.”

Matthew smiled and nodded. “That would be nice.”

At this point, Francis and Arthur approached them. Arthur’s right eye was already twitching.

“Hello, Matthew.” Arthur said, holding out his hand. Matthew smiled and pulled his brother-in-law into a hug. Arthur was surprised and then relaxed into the hug. Matthew smiled when they pulled away.

“Nice to see you again, Arthur.”

“Now, why won’t you let me hug you like that, Angleterre?” Francis complained, a glint in his eyes.

Arthur glared at him. “If you place your slimy, disease-ridden body near me, I will break every bone in your body.”

Francis pouted but brightened up when Matthew asked him to get the drinks. “I will be back, mon amis. Try not to miss me too much.”

Matthew led Alfred and Arthur to the living room. Alfred was whispering something to Arthur. Probably asking him to go a day without trying to kill Francis. Arthur pouted and said something back but Alfred just fondly shook his head and kissed Arthur’s pout. Matthew smiled at the display. When he first met Arthur, he thought he was a bit too serious and uptight for his twin brother but watching the two of them interact, he could tell they were perfect for each other. They brought out the best in each other and when they were together, it was like they only noticed the other. Everything else was of secondary importance.

They all sat down and Alfred was in the middle of telling a hilarious story that had happened when he was visiting Kiku, Japan’s diplomat, when Francis appeared with a glass of wine for everyone.

Arthur raised an eyebrow even though he accepted the glass. “Wine on Easter Sunday?”

Francis sat down next to Matthew and handed him a glass. “Just because you don’t know how to have fun doesn’t mean that we have to suffer.”

Arthur felt his blood boiling but Alfred’s hand squeezing his own brought him back. Alfred continued his story. The four men shared stories, catching up with each other with Francis leaving to check the brunch every now and then.

Matthew had just finished a story about an albino man coming in with a yellow bird for Matthew to look at. The man started flirting with him but when Francis came through the doors and shot him a glare, he backed off. Francis had come in at the tail end of the story and smiled.

“I would never let anyone hurt you or try to take advantage of you, mon cher. Now, Arthur, call the kids in. Brunch is ready.”

Arthur stood, stretching out his weary bones, popping sounds accompanying him.

“Sounds like someone is getting old.” Alfred whispered, hands massaging Arthur’s tense shoulders. Arthur let out a quiet moan at the sensation. “Now, there’s a sound that’s familiar.”

Arthur turned to playfully glare at his husband. “Go help Francis and Matthew.” As he walked to call Peter and Wy, he heard Alfred call out, “Anything for you, honey!”

He chuckled as he walked out to the porch. Matthew’s house was beautiful. It was surrounded by wildlife and the nature lover himself couldn’t have chosen a more perfect place to set up his practice as a veterinarian.

“Peter! Wy!” He called out, not seeing the children anywhere. He heard their giggles and rolled his eyes. “Peter! Wy! It’s time to eat and the sooner you two eat, the sooner you can go looking for Easter eggs.”

The two children rushed out of their hiding places. Peter holding Wy’s hand all the way. Arthur smiled to see only a few stains on their clothing. Wy looked especially beautiful in her dress. Arthur wondered where her father was. He was the Australian next door to Matthew and often relied on both Francis and Matthew as baby-sitters. The children rushed past Arthur. 

“Hey! Make sure to wash up!” Arthur called after them. After hearing Francis say the same thing to the children, he smiled. At least they both had the same thoughts on keeping clean. 

Alfred was setting down the last fork on the dining table when Arthur walked behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Alfred jumped but relaxed against him.

“Hi.” He said, turning to see Arthur.

“Hi? Really?” Arthur teased.

Alfred blushed and shrugged his shoulders. “What did you want me to say?”

Arthur smirked and grabbed a hold of the American’s tie. “You could say nothing at all.” At the American’s confused face, he sighed and pulled Alfred to him, kissing him sweetly. Alfred ran his hands through Arthur’s hair, loving the soft, blonde locks that brushed through his fingers. Arthur was about to deepen the kiss when he heard,

“Ew!!” And the children giggling. Alfred pulled away and bit his lip in an attempt not to laugh. Arthur huffed, unhappy that he wasn’t allowed a good snog with his husband. But at the adorable way Alfred’s eyes crinkled up with laugher and his obnoxious, loud laughter filled the room, Arthur couldn’t help but join in. That’s the scene Francis and Matthew walked in on as they brought the food out. They wanted to know what was so funny but everyone was laughing too hard to answer.

 

“Peter, if you peek one more time, I will give all the Easter eggs to Wy!” Arthur warned his peeping son. He heard Wy’s happy laughter and Peter’s unhappy moan. All the adults have put it upon themselves to hide all 150 eggs that Francis and Matthew painted themselves and filled with candy and toys. Some even had monetary prizes. As Arthur hid one in a large patch of grass, he wondered how they had managed to do that and so beautifully. He had taken his time hiding the eggs, making it a bit difficult but not impossible. Alfred had just chosen random spots around the yard and places as many as four eggs in one spot. He supposed Alfred was making it easy for the kids. Arthur placed his last egg away and watched his husband run around the yard, like an over excitable puppy. He felt someone near him.

“You know he truly loves you.”

Arthur looked at Francis, confused. “What do you mean? Of course, I know how loves me. We’re married, for Christ’s sake.”

Francis chuckled. “Yes, but they are many ways to express love. And Alfred expresses every single one of them to you.” Francis sighed. “You are lucky to have someone love you that much.”

Before Arthur could ask what the hell he was on about, Matthew sounded the all-clear cowbell and the kids rushed outside. They quickly picked up their baskets and went hunting.  
“Remember, the one to find the golden egg has a lucky surprise.” Francis called out. The two kids were in a match to see who would get the most eggs, barely looking at them before throwing them in the basket.

Alfred ambled over to Arthur, entwining their hands. Arthur looked at them, rings glinting in the sun. Francis’ words echoed in his head. “You are lucky to have someone love you that much.” Arthur never doubted that Alfred love him, not just because he constantly reminded Arthur but it was the little things like how he would send Arthur flowers and random texts throughout the day to let him know that the American was thinking about him. Or how this morning, he took over dressing Peter so Arthur would have enough time to get dressed himself. But he never wondered how deeply Alfred loved him and if he believed Francis (which he hated to but the man knew about love), then Alfred loved him more than anything.  
Alfred tugged on Arthur’s hand when he was thinking. “Hey, you okay?” The concern in Alfred’s eyes and voice was all that it took.

“I love you.” Arthur said voice steady and pure.

Alfred froze. In all their years together, Arthur was never the first to say I love you first. Usually, he said it in reply when Alfred said it but he never said it outright. Not that Alfred needed him to say those words. He already knew Arthur loved him and that would never change. But hearing those words come out of his husband’s mouth, so sure and pure, he felt his heart well up. “I love you too.”

Arthur smiled at him and squeezed his hand. They stood like that for a while until they heard a cry of joy and Peter rushed over to them. “Father! Daddy! I found it! I found the golden egg!”

In Peter’s hands, the egg sparkled in the warm sunlight. Wy pouted but didn’t say anything. Peter reached to open the egg but faltered.

“What’s the matter, lad?” Arthur asked, concerned. Peter looked at the egg and smiled. To everyone’s surprise, he turned to Wy and gave her the egg.

“Here, Wy. You deserve it more than I do.” The brunette smiled brightly and took the egg. She hesitated for a moment before dashing forward and giving Peter a kiss on the cheek. He blushed a deep red while muttering under his breath.

Arthur’s heart felt too big for his chest. “Our son is such a gentleman.” He said, voice choked up with emotion. Alfred smiled and pulled all of them into a tight hug. With his husband holding him close, his son and his friend hugging his legs, his brother-in-law’s curl poking his cheek and even Francis’ perfume in his nose, Arthur had never felt so loved.

FIN


End file.
